Kids
by TheKiller1227
Summary: Tobias and Tris are married and have always wanted kids. So, when Tris is pregnant they are extricate. But are they ready? Guess you'll just have to wait and read. AU no war. The first chapter is the prologue. BTW this is set during the initiation, seven years after Tris's.
1. Prolouge

**+Prologue+ **

Tris woke with the taste of bile in her mouth. She unwrapped the protective arm if Tobias and ran to their bathroom. This awoke Tobias and he sat up in the king bed and hears Tris puking in the bathroom.

"Tris?" He calls as he gets out of the bed.

"I'm fine." She calls wiping her mouth and washing it out with water. He came up behind her and hugged her from behind. "Tobias I am fine."

"I want you to see a doctor." He says, his lips tickling her collarbone. "I will tell Christina to take you if I have to, also."

"Whatever." She grumbles and twists her way out of his arms. "I have to get ready."

"Tris you're sick you can't exactly train initiates. I want you to stay here until you've been to the doctor." He says as she pulls out some black skinny jeans and a shirt that showed off her tattoos, including the new one she got. Another raven, the one closest to her heart. The one that represents Tobias. She also picked out a pair of black flats. "Tris."

"Baby, I heard you. But I can't exactly let them train themselves." She glares and throws the clothes on the bed. She starts taking off the tank top she slept in that night. "Who knows they may just decide to take a stroll around the city or something."

"Okay I see your point there but at least go after lunch." He asks sitting on the bed and grabbing her by the hips. By this time she had also taken off her sleep pants too. "For me?"

"Fine, before I go beat the crap out of them I will make an appointment." She says and he kisses her collarbone. "Is Tobias happy now?"

"Tobias is very happy." He kisses her lips and lets her get dressed, grabbing clothes for himself and putting them on. Tris puts in her eyeliner and blush and heads to the infirmary. Where Christina is probably working her shift before training begins that day. She walks up to the front and sees a brown headed woman, with piercing along her whole ear, a lip ring and pink highlights. She looks up front the computer. "Hi, I need an appointment."

"Any specific time?" She asks and looks back at the computer.

"Any time during much or after 6:00." She says and leans against the desk, a swarm of nausea overwhelming her.

"Name?" The nurse asks.

"Full name?" She asks and the nurse nods. "Tris Eaton."

"Okay. Do you- are you okay?" She asks and Tris nods not looking at her. "Are you sure? We can get a doctor?"

"No, I am fine." She says firmly, bending over and holding her stomach.

"Sweetie, I don't care what you say I'm taking you to lie down. I'm not going to let you walk around Dauntless when you can barely walk." She says and helps her to a bed, Tris lets her. "I'm going to get a nurse."

"Is Christina working?" The nurse nods. "Can you get her?"

"Sure, stay there." She says and Tris closes her eyes.

"Tris?" A voice wakes her up and stands in front of her. "Hey, what's wrong? I walked into the room and Kalia told me that I was needed in room three. Then I walked in and you were lying on the bed."

"I threw up this morning and Four made me come see a nurse. So, when I was making the actual appointment I started to feel dizzy and she made me lay down. She is worse than Four."

"Well, I think first you need to tell me if you are pregnant." She says, setting her had on her swollen stomach. She and Will were expecting their first in late October. Tris thinks for a while, her eyes growing wider and her mouth going agape. Christina nods and takes a pregnancy test out of her pocket. "Go take this."

"Okay." Tris mumbles walking into the nearest bathroom. She comes out moments later with a shocked expression on her face. Christina gets her to sit down and goes to get her some pills.

"Tris, are you going to be okay to train?" She asks and Tris nods getting off the bed and walking out of the infirmary, with the bottle of pills in her hand. The shocked expression still on her face. She walks in to the training room and sees all the initiates standing around. She gets into trainer mode and tells everyone to grab a gun and set up at a target and start shooting. She can barely pay attention to them. Although she is brought out of her thoughts when a amity transfer asks her if she's okay.

"Yeah, Raine. I'm fine."

**A/N: So this story takes place after initiation and just so you know, this is a story where the war never happened. I haven't decided if I should keep Al out of the story or not. So if you guys like this please tell me and if you don't well than you can just ignore the story. I will be updating and if you like the Hunger Games that you can read some of my stories too. **

**Everyone who died in the war is still alive, Tris and Tobias are married, Christina and Will are married, Marlene and Uriah are married with two kids who are twins and Shauna and Zeke are married and have one kid. Peter sadly is alive and will cause a lot of trouble for not just Tris, but for everyone. I will have polls on baby names. Review and Private Message me if you have any names or ideas of any kind. Fun Fact: I LOVE viewer commentary from ANYONE. I don't care if you absolutely hate this story, you can give me feedback on how to make it even BETTER to your liking. Not all will be used though. I hope you enjoy it. Thanks for reading.**

**~Lauren**


	2. Telling Tobias

**Chapter 1**

**Tobias**

I storm into the training room and hear gun shots, but ignore them and look strait at my wife who threw up this morning and should be in bed. "Tris." She sighs, hopping off the table she had been sitting on.

"What are you doing here, Four?" she asks in her instructor voice.

"What are _you_ doing here?" I lower my voice. "I told you that you needed to stay in bed."

"Yeah but Christina had to work. I couldn't just let them train themselves." She lowers her voice too. She looks over her shoulder when she hears that the guns had stopped shooting. "Get back to training! No one told you to stop!"

"So, why are you here, instead of in bed? Where you really need to be." She sighs and wipes her hand on her forehead. "Tris?"

"Look I need you to trust me that I will tell, but this is not something that we can discuss in front of a bunch of initiates." She sighs and I nod softly. She nods and goes back to the trainees. "I'll see you at lunch."

"Yeah." She gives me a shaky smile and turns back to the trainees. I frown at this. Why would she be scared? The news can't be that bad.

Can it?

**Tris**

"Lunch time." I yell and the gunshots stop, all at once. "Be back here in two hours."

"Why two?" Michael, an erudite initiate, asks and I arch an eyebrow.

"Because I said so, thank you very much." He shrugs and leaves with everyone else.

I sigh and unload the guns of the remaining bullets. My stomach growls but I ignore it, continuing to work. Five minutes later I set the gun I am holding and run to the nearest bathroom. I throw up the contents of my breakfast into the stall toilet. I wipe my mouth and flush the toilet. I wash my hands and walk back to the room, finishing and closing the door behind me. My stomach growls as I walk to the cafeteria, immediately spotting Tobias, Christina, Will, Zeke, Shauna, their daughter Calliegh, Marlene and Uriah feeding their babies, Mario and Jessica. They even put their weirdness into the kid's names. Tobias waves me over and I hold up my hand; signaling that I have to get food first.

I grab a turkey sandwich, pudding, a veggie and fruit cup, some cookies and two pieces of dauntless cake. Everyone looks at me weird when I sit down, except for Christina of course. She knows why I am eating so much.

"What, I didn't have breakfast." They leave it alone and go back to eating. Calliegh plays with her mashed potatoes and I can't help smile when I see it, picturing a little girl or boy with light brown hair, blue eyes and abnormally short sitting where she is.

"Kid, that's not play-dough." Zeke laughs as he wipes off the food. I shovel food into my mouth and Tobias looks at me weirdly.

"Slow down, hon." He smiles and I smile back. I don't stop though. I need to eat, because I want this baby. "Tris."

"What, Tobias?" I look at him. He sighs and shakes his head. I roll my eyes and eat my second piece of cake.

"Tris." I look up once again. Christina lowers her eyes and I know to take it down a notch a bit. I nod and look at Tobias, he was watching Calliegh. There was a spark of hope in my brain. I finished my food and tapped Tobias on the shoulder, when he turned around; I grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the cafeteria.

"Are you okay?" I ignore him and pull him by his head to meet my lips. We stayed like that for a couple of minutes before he pulls away for air.

"I'm pregnant."

His mouth drops to the floor practically.

A/n: So, I know that these chapters have been super short but I like to give a good cliff hanger and I am going to try and be more consistent with my number of words because I don't like that whenever you have barley any words.

I am very happy about the turnout of all of the views I got and how many reviews. Let me know what gender of the baby it should be on my profile poll.

~Lauren


	3. Reaction Months 1,2,3

**Chapter 2**

**Tris**

He stares at me with a blank expression on his face. "Tobias, I need you to tell me something. Anything, yell at me. I don't care, but actually say something." I beg to him. His face breaks into a grin and he picks me up and twirls me around.

"I am so happy!" he yells and cheers. I smile and wrap my arms around his neck. "We're having a baby."

"We're having a baby." I whisper back to him. He smiles and kisses me on the cheek, putting me back on the ground and leaning down to my stomach. "Hi baby, I'm your daddy."

"And I'm you're mommy." I laugh and he kisses my stomach.

"We're new at this, so if you turn out being this person with a ton of piercings and tattoos before you're ten then, we're really sorry." He smiles and kisses my stomach. He stands to look me in the eyes. "We are going to be the worst parents ever."

"Mm, I don't know I'm pretty good kids." I smile and he frowns and kisses my forehead.

"You're right, we're going to be AWESOME."

**Month 1: Mood swings**

"Tobias!" I scream at the top of my lungs.

"Yes, sweet love of mine that I love so much that I married and impregnated." He smiles and I glare at him.

"Where were you tonight?" I ask him and he frowns. My nostrils flare.

"I was working late tonight, I thought I told you that." He says and I feel the tears start to rush down my face. "No, no, no, no, no don't cry. What did I do?"

"I just have so many emotions." I cry and he wraps his arms around me and sets me in his lap on the couch. I sigh and sniff.

"I know, why don't we go to bed?" I nod and he carries me to bed, I was already wearing one of his shirts that was too long. He pulls off his shirt and pants, pulling on flannels and getting under the covers. "I love you."

"I love you too."

**Month 2: Food Cravings, Mood Swings**

"Tris you need to slow down." Christina says, rocking her newest baby boy, Arnold. "You're going to get sick."

"She's right, Tris." Shauna tries but I doesn't listen, shoveling cottage cheese into my mouth. "Tris."

"I'm feeding two now. You know what it's like." I peruse, going back to her food. Shauna puts her head in her hands.

"Mommy." Calliegh gets her mom's attention with a tug on her sleeve. "I have to go potty."

"Okay, come on sweetie." She picks up her daughter and carries her out of the cafeteria.

"So, when are you guys figuring out the gender?" Christina asks sticking a bottle into Christian's mouth.

"We decided to wait." I tell her. Christina nods and rocks Christian, again.

"Hey," Tobias comes up to me, kissing my cheek and sitting next to me, "are you okay with me going out with the guys?"

"How long?" I ask, with an eyebrow arched.

"Couple of hours, but I will be back before ten." He says and I purse my lips. "Is that a no? I bet that's a no, that's what you do when it's a no."

"Go ahead." I sigh and he smiles, kissing my cheek.

"I love you." He hugs me.

"I love me, too." He smiles and gets up and walks to the guys.

"Marlene, you have barley said anything since you sat down, are you okay?" Christina asks. Marlene was sitting the farthest away from me, to carriers in the seats next to her. She nods but we can tell that she is exhausted. Uriah comes over to us.

"Hey, sweetie." He kisses her forehead. "Do you want me to take care of them, because you really need to sleep?"

"So do you." She pushes. I speak up.

"I could take care of them." They look at me and smile gratefully.

"Are you sure?" Marlene asks. I nod.

"It'll be good practice." I rest a hand on my stomach. I had started showing a couple weeks ago. "Let me just finish up and then I can take them back to my apartment, I don't have to work anyway."

"Thank you so much for doing this, Tris." Marlene smiles as she sets the twins on a blanket. "You will be an expert at the end of this. Now if they start crying they are either hungry, tired or you need to change their diaper. There is formula in the bag, just put a scoop of the measuring cup full in a bottle of hot water, test it on your wrist when it's all mixed up."

"Got it." I smile and she nods. She takes one last look at her babies before walking out the door and to her own apartment.

**Month 3: Tiredness, Vision, Fever**

"Tris, honey. Baby, wake up." Tobias's soft, sweet voice awakes me and I open my eyes groggily, not moving my body. "Morning."

"Why would you wake me up?" I ask, my voice severely groggily, I can barely see him but I was told that affected vision was another symptom. He runs a hand over my forehead, and sighs.

"Your temperature is still high, so you should stay in bed for as you want. Tori told me to tell you to take it easy." I nod and kiss his hands.

"Hungry." I mumble and he smiles, my vision still slightly bad.

"I figured you would be." He puts a plate in front of me, eggs, bacon and toast. YES!

"I love you." I smile and he kisses my forehead. "You are the best husband EVER."

"I know I am." He smiles and I laugh at his lack of modesty. "I gotta go, though."

"Okay, I'll see you in a few hours." I smile and he kisses my forehead once again.

**A/n: so this wasn't as short as I thought it would be but I added those extra features. I hope you all liked it. I know that month thingies were short but when I was about to end the chapter it was only a couple hundred words, so I decided to add some extras. Next chapter with be short. **

**So, I think this was the fast time I have ever uploaded stuff. You all should feel really special. **

**Until next time it's, SibunaChicka1227. **

**PEACe out!**

**~Lauren**


	4. 4, 5, 6

**So this chapter is kind of rated M. So be aware**

**Chapter 3**

**Month 4**

"Tobias?" Tris asks as they lay in bed that night, she was lying on her side with his arm draped across her waist.

"Hmm?" He asks and Tris turns to him. "What's the matter?"

"I'm afraid." His eyebrows meet in the middle and she sighs.

"What's the matter?" He asks, kissing her forehead.

"What if we mess up, as parents I mean." She asks and Tobias smiles, kissing her on the lips.

"We're going to be awesome, as awesome as first time parents can be." He tells her and she laughs.

"Alright, but if our baby has a tattoo before he is fifteen, you get to sleep on the couch for a month. That is a promise." She says and Tobias's face drains of its color.

"Goodnight." He says and turns on his side. She puts her arm around his torso and her head on his shoulder.

**Month 5: Hormones**

"I really want you right now." She whispers in his ear, kissing his cheek and trailing down his neck. He sighs.

"The doctor said no sex until a couple months after the baby is born, you know that." He sighs when she doesn't stop. "Tris."

"I want to." She mumbles. He turns; dropping one of the maternity shirts Christina bought her and grabs her shoulders. "Tobias."

"Tris, we can't. I don't want anything to happen to my first kid." She growls, literally, and goes into the bedroom.

"Awesome, pissed off a pregnant, hormonal woman." He mumbles. "Smooth Tobias."

"You're right, that was just a smart, bright idea." Tris says sarcastically, pulling on a black maternity shirt.

"Baby, I know that you want to. You don't know how happy I am that we finally got over your fear, but I don't want to hurt our baby." She sighs. "I'm sorry."

"Whatever. I just want to go to bed." She says and gets in on her side.

**Month 6: First Kick**

**Tris**

"Have you figured out the gender yet?" Clarisse, a former initiate from a few years ago, asks while I sketch out a flying bullet for her newest tattoo. I hold it out for her to see, she nods.

"Four and I decided to wait until the baby is actually born to see if it's a boy or girl." She nods and sticks her leg out for me to wipe antiseptic on her thigh. "He says that he doesn't care as long as the baby is healthy, but I think he is aiming for a girl."

"Why do think that?" she asks me and I shrug, starting to draw the bullet on her outer thigh.

"I think he just wants to have a family, that he can please more than one girl. Also that he wants to spoil her. I don't let him spoil me." She smiles and then grimaces. "You should be used to this; you have at least twenty more than I do."

"It still hurts. I have no idea how I passed initiation." I laugh and finish up her tattoo, covering it up with a bandage. "Thanks, Six."

"No problem." I sigh and take the points off of her accounts. "You now have two hundred left."

"See ya later." She smiles and I wave.

"So how have you been?" Tori asks, coming up to me. I sigh and lay down, with my back on it.

"I am so tired. You have no idea." Tori was never married, so she never had any kids that I know of. "All that I want to do is sleep. I am so hungry right now. Do think I could get someone to get me food?"

"You could go get some yourself, I'll cover your shift." I smile and hug her. She smiles and pats my back.

I run to the cafeteria and get a sandwich, some cake and a coffee. I know I shouldn't drink it, but Tobias doesn't know that I am drinking it. As I am walking back to the parlor, I run into Tobias. He sees the coffee in my hand and I dash; I am not fast enough though. He catches me and grabs the coffee out of my hands.

"No. Coffee." He says and takes a sip, smiles and turns to walk away. I growl and glare at the back of his head.

"Ow." I murmur, then smile realizing what just happened. "Four!"

"Wha?" he turns around and makes his way back to me. I place his hand on my stomach. A smile erupts on his face. "Oh, my gosh. It's kicking."

"Yeah." We start to jump up and down. "Can I have the coffee now?!"

"No." he shakes his head, yet keeps smiling. I stop and walk away.

**A/N: So I hope that you liked it, I tried to make it as funny as I could. It helped that I had help with this. Special thanks to 123lovestory. **

**Other thanks to: **

**123lovestory**

**Autumn Black 74**

**Crazy for oreos**

**Dauntless Babe**

**ElLaLucy**

**Eriberry98**

**IAmDivergent246**

**Katie4323**

**Lol-Divergent**

**Maralisse**

**Moviejunkie66**

**Peace-love-waterpolo**

**Sodapop23**

**The lost fourtris of clace**

**Ahl**

**crazybooklover7676**

**dftbawesome**

**divergentfangirls**

**khushi25**

**paigemh**

**yomannn**

**Tell me what you think, what I need to improve, or what you didn't like and what LOVED. Let me know, I will try to put the suggestions in the next chapter. **

**Next Time:**

**Month 7**

**Month 7**

**Maybe an early birth. **

**Peter makes an appearance. **

**~Lauren**


	5. Natalie Belle

**Month 7**

"Oh, my gosh. My ankles are so swollen!" She exclaims from her spot on the couch. Tobias walks in with a cup in his hand.

"Keep your feet elevated." He suggests and Tris looks at him with an eyebrow raised. "Shauna's ankles would swell all the time and Zeke said that really helped her."

"Okay." She says, lifting her feet, waiting for Tobias to sit down with her. He starts to massage. "Two more months."

"Then we can have a little guy or gal sitting here with us, playing with some sort toy I bought them." Tris smiles and messes with her bracelet. "You're still nervous, aren't you?"

"Well, aren't you?" she asks. "I'm afraid I'm mess the kid up before it's barely two."

"I am too." He kisses her forehead. "But, you have to think on the positive side. We have all of these friends that will help us. I'm positive that they will give us advice since we have no else to help. It's what friends are for."

"I know." She sighs and plays with one of his hands, tracing his life line with her index finger, leaving a tingly feeling in his hand.

"I love you." He smiles and she smiles back at him.

"I love you, too."

**Month 8**

"Oh my gosh, when will this be over?" Tris groans wobbling toward the bed. Tobias has to hide a laugh with his hand. She glares and he stops, barley. "Shut up or you _will _sleep on the couch tonight."

"Okay, okay I'm sorry." He smiles and helps her into her side of the bed. Before moving to his side, he kisses her cheek and she growls.

"That will not work, Tobias." He sighs and gets in on his side and tries to put an arm around her but she doesn't let him. "Couch."

"Tris." He whines and she just stares at him with a blank expression. He sighs and leaves the room. "I hate hormones."

**Month 9**

"Well Tris, you look really good for nine months pregnant." Her doctor says wiping the gel off of the stomach. "We know that it is due in a couple weeks. But if it's born early don't worry."

"Thank you." Tobias groans as he helps Tris off the table. She groans with her feet dangling over the edge. "Tris, honey we can go back to the apartment and you can go to sleep."

"Okay." She mumbles and gets off the table, wobbling toward the door.

"Thanks dr. We'll see you when the baby is born." He says and helps Tris get out of the infirmary. She groans as she walks.

"I cannot wait for this baby to be born."

"Me neither. But mainly to have our baby boy or girl in my arms." He kisses her forehead. She shrugs and rubs her very large belly.

"I can't wait either because then I don't have to worry about not have coffee." He laughs and opens the door to the apartment. She teeters into the apartment. 'All I want is to sleep."

"Okay, hold on." He pulls off her jacket. Even in the winter it was really cold in the Dauntless compound. "Let's get this baby to bed."

"I want the couch." She groans and lies on the couch with her feet evaluated. Tobias sits next to her on the floor and wraps a blanket around her.

**The Birth**

Tris shot up in her and Tobias's bed with a sharp pain in her vaginal area and a wet spot between her legs. Then it hits her, not only is she done with her pregnancy but in a few hours she will have a sleeping baby, her baby, in her arms.

"Tobias." She shakes Tobias and he jolts awake with a fist raised.

"What, are you okay?" He asks looking at her.

"I'm going into- Ahh." She screams and bends her back. Tobias helps her out of the bed and grabs the overnight bag, after setting her on the couch, and makes his way to the infirmary. "Yeah, I'll just meet you there."

"Sorry." He mumbles and comes back for her and they get to the infirmary and get her into a bed.

**2:38 am**

"What are you going to name her?" Christina asks Tobias and Tris play with their new baby daughter.

"Natalie Belle."

**A/N: Tada, there it is. The baby is born, Tris is not in pain anymore and Ryan Reynolds is still hot. **

**Thank y'all who subscribed and have followed and have reviewed. You know what would make me even happier? If you followed me on Vine and Twitter. I will post my link on my profile. You don't have to though. **

**Until next time. **

**~Lauren**


	6. Grandma, Grandpa and Uncle Caleb Pt 1

**Grandma, Grandpa and Uncle Caleb **

**Age: 2 months old**

"Alright little bit, let's go see grandma and grandpa." Tobias mumbles zipping up the coat on the two year old.

"Tobias, are you ready?" Tris calls from the kitchen as she stuffs the last baby bottle into the baby bag Christina got for her. Soon enough he comes in carrying a bundled up little baby girl, topped with a pair of mittens and a knit top hat. "What did you put her in? You're gonna suffocate the kid."

"What they said that it would be down in the seventies today." He defends himself and hands her the baby.

"Who the pit trolls?" he shrugs. "Anyway, the seventies is not cold enough to give her a layered outfit." She says pulling the coat off of the small body of Natalie.

"Well I'm sorry for trying to save my daughter for hypothermia." he mumbles and she just stares at him. "What?"

"I'm just wondering what it would be like if you had become one of the doctors in the infirmary." She smiles and he glares.

"Whatever let's just go." She nods and slings the baby bag over her shoulder and holding the sleepy baby girl on her hip. "Do you want me to take her?"

"Yeah." She tops and carefully handing her to the tall man she calls her husband. "Are you nervous?"

"Yeah." She says truthfully. It had been seven years since she had seen her parents, well six since she had seen her mom. She was nervous to what they would say about her baby and about her marriage choice. Wait, what is she talking about? They are abnegation, they are selfless. She shouldn't have to worry about them disapproving. Maybe she should see Susan, too. Maybe she had a life like Tris and she fell in love and had one or two kids. Who knows?

**+Page Break+**

When Natalie opens the door, she doesn't expect to see a young woman with blonde hair, blue eyes, a tattoo of five birds on her collarbone and a baby sleeping in her frail arms.

"Mom?" Tris looks at the aging woman in surprise. She had never seen her look so tired.

"Beatrice?" Natalie asks and turns to the man, recognizing him immediately. "Four. It is so good to see you again." Her eyes move to the baby, sucking on her thumb. "Who's this?"

"That's why we came.

…

"She is so cute." Andrew smiles, playing with the little baby's fingers as they play with her on the floor of their home. "What's her name?"

"Natalie Belle." Tris smiles and hugs her mom, something she has done but not so often. "Your name and Four's mom's middle name."

"I love it." Baby Natalie laughs as Andrew tickles her tummy.

"She is just like you when you were a baby." He says and they laugh. It's a foreign feeling to be in an abnegation house. Laughing is very selfish. "Are you going to see your brother?"

"We thought about it." Tobias says handing his mother-in-law a bottle of milk for Natalie Belle. "I don't know if we will or not."

"Well, if you do will you tell Caleb that we love him?" Andrew asks and Tris sits there in shock. She has never heard her father ask her for a favor. But, she ignores her shock and nods and watches as her mother feeds the small baby.

"Do you know about Susan?"

"She is doing amazing; a couple weeks ago she had triplets." Tris's eyes widen. "Yeah, her mom and dad are helping a lot with them."

"She must be exhausted." Tris sighs.

"Her husband, Jacob, is taking care of them while she rests and the whole neighborhood takes care of them a couple nights every week while she builds up her energy. At first she refused but we had to be selfish and force her to stay in bed. She is just down the street we could go right now." Natalie offers, turning her granddaughter around to burp her when all the milk was gone.

"That would be awesome." Tris smiles.

~Susan's House~

"Hello Jacob, how are you today?" Natalie smiles at the man who has bags under his eyes.

"I'm very tried, how are you?"

"I'm well thank you." Jacob's eyes wander amongst them as the couple walk in with their baby. "Jacob this is Beatrice and Four. Beatrice is my daughter and this is Natalie, their daughter."

"Welcome, I think Susan had just woke up and is with the girls."

"She must be so tired and worn out." Tris mumbles. "Do you mind if I could go see her? We used to be good friends."

"Oh no, go ahead. Up the stairs, and it's the first door to the left."

"Thank you." Tris says, handing off Natalie to her mom and walking up the stairs. Up in the first room stands a small, but not really small, woman. She holds a very irregularly small baby in her arms. In the other two cribs lie two healthy looking babies. All of the babies are girls. "Susan."

"Beatrice?" She looks up from the feeding baby. "What are you doing here?"

"Four and I came into the Abnegation to see my mom and dad, to show her my daughter." She hesitates. "Natalie."

"How old is she?" Susan is unnaturally curious, maybe it's Tris's presence. Knowing that she used to be Abnegation eases her.

"Only about two months." Susan smiles and stands. "How old are they?"

"Couple weeks. We actually thought it was twins but the doctor didn't see the third. That's why Beatrice is so tiny." Tris raises her eyebrow. "Yeah, we thought that because she was so small…"

"I get it." Tris smiles. "I'm just trying to know if I should take that as a complement or not."

"Compliment."

"So, what are their names?"

"This is Abigail." She says pointing to a sleeping baby with black hair in a gray onsie, with her tiny thumb in her mouth. Susan points to the crib next to that one. It holds a brown haired baby, also in a gray onsie and laying on her belly. "That's Madeline."

"They are so cute." Tris coos looking into the cribs that sit one by one.

"I love them."

**~Back at Natalie and Andrew's House~**

"We are so glad that you came to see us, Beatrice." Natalie holds her sleepy granddaughter in her arms as Tris and Tobias get ready to leave. They had spent most of the day in Abnegation and it was almost time for Natalie to get to bed so that she isn't cranky.

"We just wanted to see you." Tris stresses hugging her dad as hard as she can, hoping that this won't be the last time that she sees him.

"Four, it was so nice to meet you. If either of you need anything to help with the baby, or anything else. Please just come to us." Tris smiles and squeezes him once more before pulling away and turning to her mom.

"I love you, mom." She smiles and hugs the woman who is the same height as her. "We'll come back if we have more."

"Okay, I love you, too." She smiles and hugs back. After a while they pull away and Natalie hands off the now sleeping baby to Tris. "Come back soon."

**A/N: So I think this was the first thousand word chapter that I have written for this story. Anyway, I hope that you all liked it. I think that you did because my story views have sky rocketed. I also love that I have more followers than I do on ANY of my other stories. Thank you all for the reviews. Tell me if you want Tris to get pregnant again. If you do though, TELL ME A GENDER AND GIVE ME A NAME. PM me, do what you want. **

**Happy Reading.**

**~Lauren**


	7. I Think It's Time

**Age: 4 months old**

"Tris, are you okay?" Christina asks, looking from the laughing eighteen month old baby. Tris sat across from her, rocking a sleeping baby and trying to stay awake herself.

"Yeah, she's just baby sleeping during the day, so we, well I, have to stay awake all night while she practices sitting up. She is also getting very giddy. Was he ever like that?" Tris asks her. Christina shakes her head and looks at Christan.

"We could take her so that you can get the sleep you need." She offers and Tris looks over at her friend with hope in her eyes.

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah, totally, maybe it would give Christan and Natalie a time to bond." Tris smiles and thanks her before standing and saying goodbye to Christina and making her way through the Dauntless cafeteria.

Page Break

When Tobias gets home that day he sees that Tris had fallen asleep on the couch with Natalie asleep in her little play pin. He smiles and goes to pick her up. She gurgles and rests her head on Tobias's chest. He loves how she will automatically do this. He silently walks over to Tris and looks down on her sleeping figure. He kisses her forehead and walks over to the baby room.

"Okay little one, we have to set some rules." He says, sitting down in the rocking chair. He slightly rocked her as her eyes began to flutter. "We need to get you on a little routine because mommy is getting way too tired for you to sleep every day and then stay up all night. Daddy can't stay up because he has to work, but mommy is way too young to do this."

"Tobias?" A groggily voice calls.

"In the nursery," he replies and sets Natalie on the changing table. Tris walks in to see him making funny faces at her while he changes her diaper.

"Hi." She sighs and wraps her arms around his waist from the side. "When did you get back?"

"Only a half an hour ago." He answers, putting a pink onsie on Natalie. She stares intently at Tobias as he makes faces at her.

"Cool." She mumbles and takes her from him, holding her tightly against her chest.

"So, I was thinking-"

"Really, that's different. I hope your brain doesn't hurt." He glares at her. She shrugs and sets Natalie down into the little play so that she can try to sit up by her own.

"Shut up." He tells her and smiles. "Maybe your parents her right."

"About what?"

"You know about going to see Caleb. You haven't seen him for at least seven years. He has bound to be missing you, and I know that you really want to see him." Tobias stresses to her. "I know that you want to know if he's married or is successful."

"I guess you're right." She smiles and sticks a bottle into Natalie's play pin. "But when would we see her," she rubs some sleep from her eyes, "We haven't gotten her on a sleep schedule and I don't know if I could make it to the train."

"We'll figure something out." He kisses her forehead. "Don't worry."

**A/N: I got some really good feedback in my last chapter and I cannot wait until you see what I have planned for Tris and Tobias, FYI it will be totally cliché events. **

**Thank you to all my followers and all who have commented on my story.**

**So, here are the names that have been suggested:**

**Stephen (pronounced Steven)**

**James**

**Cale**

**Seth**

**Gray**

**PM me what name you want and if you have another name, gender and if it should be a multiple or just one.**

**Happy Reading! **

**~Lauren**


	8. Author Note

**Hey guys so sorry I haven't updated, but I was on a class trip over the break and this whole week is packed like crazy for me so it will be a wile before I can update the story. I do however have the second week off from school, so hopefully I will get somethin' in there. Happy reading!**

**~Lauren **


	9. Uncle Caleb

**Uncle Caleb**

**Age: 6 Months**

Tobias and Tris walk into the Erudite compound in the morning in hopes of finding Caleb. They get stares as Tris covers up Natalie, trying to keep her warm. They walk up to the secretary who is typing away.

"Do you know where we can find Caleb Prior?"

"3rd floor, room 23." She answers not looking up to keep typing.

"Well, she was just nice." Tris mumbles as they walk away.

"Since when were any Erudite actually nice." Tobias asks as they step onto the empty elevator.

"True." She sighs, putting a bottle into Natalie's mouth. "What are we going to say to him? 'Hey, I know that I came unannounced but guess what? I have a kid.'?"

"Sounds pretty good to me." She punches him in the arm and he laughs quietly.

"Shut up." She mumbles. The elevator doors open and they walk over to room 23. Tobias raises his hand to the door.

"Here goes nothing." He mumbles.

**~In Caleb's Apartment~**

"How old did you say she was?" Caleb laughs as he plays with Natalie. She was so giddy when he was playing with her.

"About six months, we finally got her on a sleep schedule a couple weeks ago."

"How in the world did you do that?" He raises an eyebrow. Tris leans on her head, her elbow setting on her knee as she plays with her wedding ring.

"A VERY long day of crying and screaming and she was just playing with her little doll on the couch." Tris sighs and Tobias nods, leaning on the couch.

"Okay." He mumbles and plays with Natalie's little fingers.

"Mom and dad said hi." Tris tells him and bite my lip. He raises an eyebrow and looks up at Tris. She smile and shrug. "Euridite won't let Abnegation into the sector; can you blame them for making me the messenger?"

"I know it's just that, I miss them." He mumbles, handing Natalie to Tobias and wiping his hands on his pants.

"So, how have you been?" She asks, sitting back on the couch of his apartment. He shrugs once more and pushes himself off the chair he was sitting in.

"I've been average, I met someone. Her name is Sara." He blushes, walking into the kitchen while Tobias coos in the back with a small smile on his face. Tris sits next to him, trying hard not to laugh. "Shut up, Four."

"Sorry, it's just that, I can't help but use this time to pick on you, because of Abnegation," she smirks and takes the baby from Tobias. He pouts at her.

"My baby!" he whines.

"My niece!" Caleb takes her from Tris, matching his tone. "How long will you two be up here?"

"Not long, we just wanted to see how you were doing, tell you about mom and dad. You know the usual," she bites her lip. "Also tell you that Susan got married."

"Really?" he asks not looking up from Natalie.

"Yeah," she fakes a smile, "she married a transfer from Amity and they just had triplets."

"Well, if I could," he begins, "I would go see them but Euridite is pretty strict."

"Well, I just wanted to let you know," she mumbles. "What's the matter with you?"

"I just miss my baby," Tobias cries into her shoulder.

"Oh man, it's his time of the month," she snaps her fingers. "Darn."

**XxX**

"It was really good to see you, Caleb," Tobias smiles, picking up the bag and carrying a sleeping baby out into the hallway while Tris hugs her brother goodbye.

"I'll see ya' soon I guess," she trails off at the end.

"Yep," he says, popping the 'p' and smiling a little.

"Who knows," she shrugs, "maybe soon I'll have a little niece or nephew to coo over for three hours straight."

"Actually, it was only an hour and a half."

"Whatever," she mumbles. "I'll see you around I guess?"

"Probably," he smiles and gives her one last, lingering hug before he makes his way back to his compartment.

"You ready?" Tris asks Tobias walking up to him.

"Yeah," he smiles, handing her Natalie, "let's go."

**AN: I am SO happy that this chapter is over. But if you didn't read my author note last chapter then you don't know that I have been pretty busy, but I will be updating some stuff later next week. **

**I am afraid that I will busy again because I just got a roll in the Christmas play at my local theatre. It's not a BIG part but it is kind of important. I hope that you guys will understand why I wont be updating a lot and forgive me and still review the chapter. **

**With that: the names that are in the running for the next baby are,**

**Stephen (pronounced Steven) **

**Grey (1)**

**Seth **

**Cale**

**James**

**So far Grey is in the lead. **

**Happy reading!**

**~Lauren**


	10. New Poll, Exactly 70 Words

**Hey guys, just wanted to let you know that there is now a poll that you can vote on so that you can choose a name. I went ahead and changed the way you spell Grey because the way that fourtris46 spelled it seemed like that way was the way you spelled the color. And it's the way you spell it is the England, I like England. Please vote! **

**~Lauren **


End file.
